The present invention relates generally to a system for controlling and monitoring electrical apparatus and, more particularly, to a system which utilizes two-way wireless communications to control, monitor and collect data from electrical apparatus.
The present manual methods used for controlling and monitoring electrical apparatus are expensive and time consuming. For example, a person or business having remotely located electrical apparatus typically needs to manually check on such apparatus to determine whether the apparatus is operating properly. This gets particularly expensive when the electrical apparatus is located at geographically diverse positions. Frequently, in such situations, employees are hired to travel between each apparatus site to examine each apparatus and report on the status of the apparatus.
A control and monitoring system capable of not only controlling such diversely located apparatus, but also of monitoring and collecting data from the apparatus, would obviate the need for such field inspections. Also, such a control and monitoring system has the potential of optimizing the efficiency of the network of apparatus and significantly reducing energy consumption. There are many applications which would benefit from the use of such a control and monitoring system, and although the present invention is described in the context of several particular applications, the invention should not be construed as being limited to these applications.
One application for which the present invention could be advantageously used is the monitoring of utility systems. The conventional method of monitoring and collecting electrical energy consumption is to manually read a meter located at a site by sending personnel to that site. The present invention provides for a remote reading of the monthly electrical consumption at a particular site, thereby eliminating the need to manually read the meter at each site. The invention is also capable of discontinuing service to a utility customer when so commanded by the utility company.
Another application for the present invention is monitoring traffic through a so-called automobile drive-through line of a fast food type restaurant. In particular, certain data such as the time spent by each customer waiting for his/her order, could obtained at a central monitoring facility.
Another potential application for the present invention is the monitoring of the quality of gasoline at fuel stations. Again, the conventional method has been to send personnel to each station to test each gasoline holding tank. The present invention provides for quality, and quantity testing of a holding tank from a remote location. Again, cost and time are saved.
Another use of the present invention is the monitoring of the remaining capacity of a remotely located trash compactor. From such a reading, the invention is capable of activating and deactivating the compactor, as desired.
Other applications for the present invention include lighting systems, climate control systems, irrigation systems, and traffic control systems. The lighting applications include the control and monitoring of household and business lights, airport runway lights, and signboards, such as those typically utilized for advertising goods and services. These include triface signboards, mechanical signboards, and multiple face signboards, among others.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to provide a control and monitoring system which establishes two-way wireless communication between a host computer and a control and monitoring unit located at a site remote from the host computer.
It is a more specific object of the present invention to provide a system which establishes two-way wireless communications for controlling and monitoring an electrical apparatus remotely located from a host computer.
It is still another object of the present invention is to provide remote control and monitoring units which are stand-alone units and are independently capable of controlling and monitoring electrical apparatus.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a system which establishes two-way wireless communications and permits collection of data regarding the operating conditions of electrical apparatus.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be clearly understood through a consideration of the following detailed description.